Care and Trust
by Jenny1751
Summary: Tsuna cares for his family, but that doesn't mean he trusts them. Rated T because I'm 67% sure I put in a curse word here somewhere. I dunno. No pairings.


**1,564 words! :D Not that long, but longer than I thought it'd be. I mean, it was just to pass the time. I didn't even think it would reach 1K**

 **I know, guys. Ok, I KNOW. I haven't updated a lot of my stories so far and here I am now with another story, ok maybe long stories are just not my thing. I should probably stick with one-shots but I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY? T^T**

 **I actually really like this one, it's been on my mind for a while and it was good to write. The words just came out naturally and my fingers were just flying through the keyboard. I think I want to make a sequel where they address the problem but I'm not really sure how I would do it. It would probably have pairings but I dunno. Review afterwards and tell me what you think :)**

 **Also, I would like to thank** _MonaTheWeirdo_ **for Beta-ing this :3**

 **Enjoy ~ !**

* * *

People kept wondering why Tsuna was so forgiving. They thought that he was just innocent and naive. It was the only explanation after all. How could he forgive Mukuro for trying to kill his friends and controlling while possibly traumatizing Fuuta? How could he forgive the Varia after they aimed to kill him and his friends while spreading chaos in Vongola? How could he forgive Byakuran for ruining their future and subject all the members of Vongola to such a cruel fate? Some might say that it only exists in a distant future that no longer existed, but what's keeping the man from doing it again? Why did the teen forgive him so easily when he could easily be betrayed once again?

Sawada Tsunayoshi is viewed as a very trusting person. He treats people like Mukuro and Xanxus the same way he does with his close friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. People say that he's naive, that he's just a child. He doesn't know how cruel the world can be. They say that he's too forgiving and that he trusts too easily. He probably won't last long in the mafia.

They are wrong.

Dame-Tsuna.

That's who he is, and also the main reason why people tend to look down on him. He's clumsy, weak and filled with insecurities caused by the years of being subjected to bullying and insults even from his own mother.

But is that who he really is? Even he isn't so sure of that anymore. There are people who became intrigued of him because he isn't what he seemed. Hibari marveled on the wolf within him hiding in sheep's skin while Mukuro and a few others knew first hand of what he was capable of. It made people wonder, of course, why he acted in such a pathetic way in everyday life.

If you would ask Tsuna, he'd say that it was just how he is, how he's always been. And people would chuck it up to old habits being hard to break. Even Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, came to that conclusion.

Tsuna wasn't smart, academically speaking, and he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, that much he could admit. But he wasn't stupid either.

What they say were mostly true. He was forgiving, he thought that everyone deserved a second chance. No matter how much you've fucked up, you can always start over. He always knew to forgive.

Even if he didn't want to.

Nana was a great mother; she coddled him, cared for him, cooked for him and loved him. But she never defended him. She would heal his injuries but didn't do anything about the bullies, saying that they just wanted to be friends. She called him Dame-Tsuna as a joke, not knowing how much being called that affected him (It eventually led to the destruction of his self-confidence and the acceptance that he really was no good, followed by the loss of motivation to put any effort into anything because what was the point if he'll fail anyway and he will fail because he was Dame-Tsuna). She did a lot for him, but there were so much she didn't do and he always found himself asking why and if he was the one at fault. She loved him but there were times when she ignored him and brushed off his complaints. She was there, but not when he needed her the most.

Yamamoto and Kyoko were his classmates. They were kind, easy-going and energetic. Tsuna greatly enjoyed their company, but at the back of his mind there was always a voice telling him how they're not what they seem. It was right, and he knew it first-hand.

His crush on Kyoko was mostly admiration, comparing them was like comparing heaven and earth. And maybe he just liked the idea of being with someone so similar to his mother, kind, cute, bright and optimistic. But as time passed, those feelings faded and more often he found himself wondering if she, along with Yamamoto, was aware that he slightly resented them, that he had a grudge against them. He'd occasionally felt guilty for it, but those times were lessening as he had more time to think.

They had been aware of the things he had to go through from a young age, they knew who he was. They knew he was always bullied, so if they were really kind souls who liked to help out like they always seemed and claimed to be, then why had they never made any effort to help him? Why did he allow him to suffer from their classmate's hurtful words and physical assaults? No one in their school would ever think of doing them any harm, so they had nothing to be afraid of. And yet they let all those things happen to him. They didn't care if their classmate was miserable and getting beaten up by their fellow classmates. And so whenever Tsuna got hurt now, he would sometimes find himself fighting the urge to cringe while thinking 'why did you start caring?'.

The same went for Ryohei and Hibari. Ryohei may be an airhead sometimes, but even he must've heard of Dame-Tsuna. The brunet also ran into the boxer often even before they started hanging out, their school was a small one after all. It was the same for him, he didn't care. And Hibari was the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee for God's sake. Surely he had been aware of the cases of bullying going around in their school.

For years, Tsuna had been hurt, lonely and lost. Bullies kept hurting and insulting him and at first he didn't understand why until he just accepted that it was because of his nature, that he was born no good. For years, no one approached him, because no one wanted to be Dame-Tsuna's friend. He had come close, so dangerously close to breaking if Reborn hadn't come crashing into his life with his Dying Will bullets and his crazy ideas.

And then suddenly, all of those people who couldn't care less if he died in a ditch suddenly became his friends.

It was almost laughable.

People wondered why Tsuna treated people like Mukuro almost the same way as he would treat a close friend like Yamamoto. It was simple really, comparing the two, they both have one major thing in common.

Tsuna didn't trust either of them.

He wasn't entirely sure if he trusted anyone, really. Because God knows he kept as many secrets from his mother as there were stars in the sky. Sure, most of them were mafia-related and was kept in the dark for her own safety, but the lack of trust Tsuna had for his own mother, the only companion and the only person who actually cared for him during his childhood years, played a great part in his decision to keep those secrets.

You can blame it from the way he was raised, Tsuna was starting to think that too. But this whole mafia business only backed it up. When Kyoko first came to his home, smiling brightly and acting like they were friends even after all those times when she ignored him, laughed along as he was insulted in class and even avoided him like his patheticness was somehow contagious, he knew that even the seemingly kind and innocent ones shouldn't be trusted.

Caring for someone does not mean you trust them.

Those times when he relied on them were mostly brought on by the urgency of the situation. And although it was true that he had faith in them, it was not the type of faith one should have in their comrades. Tsuna knew they were strong, so he knew he can trust them to win. But he can't trust them with his heart.

No matter how cliché that sounded, it was true. He didn't know how else to put it into words. Tsuna cared for them deeply, they were his family, and he would die for them. But he wouldn't trust them completely, he's not sure if he ever could.

He's had enough disappointments in his life after all, and he's not entirely sure if he can handle another one.

Tsuna forgives, he accepts people and looks out for them. He cares for people deeply, his determination to protect is what makes others admire him so much. But after years of being disappointed, of being insulted and hurt both physically and mentally, of watching as others laughed at his pain, of seeing how cruel and sadistic people can actually be, he has slowly been bent in the most emotionally painful ways. And even though he hasn't completely broken, the damage has been shattered and there are parts of him that has been shattered completely. Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't trust anyone. No one, he believed, was worth the pain.

He can see the good in people, which allows him to forgive. But at the same time, he sees the darkness within everyone which gives him the inability to trust them.

Trust is such a crucial thing in relationships. Bonds are formed by this and it serves as the primary distinction between your friends and enemies.

Why does Sawada Tsunayoshi treat his enemies the same way he would treat his friends?

Well, why would he treat either any differently? There's not much of a difference.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed ~ !**

 **I enjoyed writing this one, and I wish it was this easy to write all the time T^T I think I might update 'Do You Care' soon but I'm not really sure.**

 **If you've been following my stories for a long time now, you'd know that I like to take a realistic approach when it comes to writing fanfiction, even though it is fiction. I always get comments about how people can see my ff becoming canon and to be honest, sticking as close to the original as possible is what makes it so easy to write. And I think I should write more of these. I enjoy reading these types of fanfiction, I don't really know what they're called. Character assessment or something? I dunno. And now that I found out that it's fun to write these, I might actually stick to it. Although the problem is that I'm really dense so I can't come up with these sort of things more often. I can't read between the lines or tell what words may imply. My friend told me that it was implied that Xanxus was the one who killed the Ninth's kids and I was like srsly? O_o**

 **Anyway, if you have a headcanon or something that I can make a story out of that is similar to this, PM me. Because I am out of ideas -_- Also, please check out my other stories since I think 'Do You Care' took a similar approach to this so if you liked this one I think you'd also like the other one. So check it out :3**

 **I'm talking like a youtuber XD I'm sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, Please review ~ !**

 **~ RnR ~ !**

 **~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
